


Her New Life

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [46]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Disney - All Media Types, The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Hypnotism, Inspiration, Tumblr: otpprompts, Wordcount: 100-500, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: “All Harley knew was the spirals in Kaa’s eyes; she could not look away from them. Soon, the thoughts of her ‘Mistah J’ simply faded into nothing, as though they were ghosts from a past that didn’t belong to her anymore. Now, they were replaced by none other than ideas for her new life as a slave... and how to please her new master — Kaa, the hypnotic snake.”
Relationships: Kaa/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Misc. Stories and Prompts [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Her New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. I hope you’re all doing great with your stories (and staying as safe as possible). Well, here is a brand-new crossover between Batman: the Animated Series and the 1967 Disney animated film The Jungle Book that I cooked up one day.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Bob Kane (October 24, 1915 — November 3, 1998) owns the Batman franchise, and the geniuses at Walt Disney Pictures own film The Jungle Book. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Her New Life**

All Harley knew was the spirals in Kaa’s eyes; she could not look away from them. Soon, the thoughts of her ‘Mistah J’ simply faded into nothing, as though they were ghosts from a past that didn’t belong to her anymore. Now, they were replaced by none other than ideas for her new life as a slave... and how to please her new master — Kaa, the hypnotic snake. She was no longer Harley Quinn the villainess; now, she was Harleen Quinzel the slave.

“Forget your old life and that clown the Joker, Misss Harley. You are my ssslave now,” Kaa purred into her ear; Harley sighed in contentment at her master’s voice. “When he comes looking for you, hoping to get you back on his ssside, you will fight for me, my ssslave.”

As Harley looked down at her black and red slave girl outfit, her smile showed she didn’t mind the idea a bit. “Yes, my master... indeed I will.”

 _And,_ Kaa thought, _there’s no way I will push Harley off a tree limb with my coils like I heard the Joker did with her using a desk that one time. Instead, I will take much better care of her._

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
